This invention relates to self-standing blow molded bottles having pressure bottoms, such as for carbonated beverages and the like, and more particularly relates to improvements to the bottle, mechanism and method as disclosed and claimed in the above-identified application, incorporated herein by reference. In that application, a blown bottle with a pressure bottom is formed with a bi-axially stretched integral single-thickness skirt for supporting the bottle in a self-standing condition.